The Law of Metal and Lightening
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: Metal attracts lightening. This is merely a law of nature. VR Oneshot. Pure scientifically metaphorical romance. R&R much appreciated.


**A/N: **I decided we needed more VR lovin'!

**Warning:** So, like, there's stuff in here, ya know? And so, right, it's sorta like stuff guys do to each other. I mean, like, if they are totally yaoi or something. Anyways, there might be other things people find offensive… Um I guess. Oh, maybe swearing… maybe.

**Disclaimer:** (talking on phone) Uh-huh, yeah. It's fan fic. Yeah, yeah. Static Shock kind. (laughs hysterically) What the heck are you going on about? I KNOW I don't own the cartoon… Or well, the rights to it. (sighs) Gwad, yes! We all want me to own it because those cute protagonists would be doing nothing but boy smex… (listens intently) Seriously? There ARE cartoons like that? (looks at phone frightened) And how did you come to know this information mom?

**Summary:** Metal attracts lightening. This is the law of nature.

**Remember:**

"Talking."

_Emphasis_

Self explanitory

…

Virgil doesn't remember exactly when it was. Maybe it was when he was still in grade school, maybe older, he isn't sure. All he recalls is being in the car. Mom was being nice; let him sit up front with her on the way home from the grocery store. So there he is, looking over the dashboard and watching the dark clouds advancing on the horizon. Summer was dying quickly; the thunderclouds were advancing, causing him to shiver curiously. That was when a lightening bolt struck somewhere down the road. Violet and utterly brilliant light lit up the desolate roads. Both Virgil and his mother jumped, momentarily blinded, yet leaving them giddily laughing at one another.

"Why does lightening do that?" he asked, turning his head to his all-knowing mother.

"Why does it strike?" she clarified. The young boy nodded. She smiled, "It's attracted to something, normally metal."

"Like, as in… love?" Virgil questioned innocently. His mother didn't answer right away, as she turned into the next lane, drawing them closer to home. "Mom, mom! Like love?" he asked again, volume increasing. The woman snuck a quick look to her son beneath thick eyelashes he would inherit in life.

"I suppose. It's just a law of nature."

Several years later, Virgil was now barely graduating high school—what with the constant Bang Baby attacks and other wannabe villains—staring at the exam he volunteered to take to prove himself capable of a GED. It was asking him something similar about electricity. He knew _all_ about electricity. However, it sparked that odd memory in him.

Hours afterward he would be on his disk, decked out in his Static uniform, and still thinking about what his mom had told him. He closed his dark eyes, zipping in between looming buildings. At HQ, he dropped from his disk, folding it up nicely to store inside his coat. Richie was inside, like always, tinkering. Pale skin was flushed lightly. The technopath would shake off his jacket, then hunch back over whatever invention popped into his brain. Virgil would cross his arms, lean on the doorjamb, and simply watch. It would take Richie a while to notice.

"Hey!" he greeted, unbeknownst, late. Virgil unfolded his arms, straightening in the process.

"Hey, Rich," he replied, walking to the worktable to gaze at the messy and oiled covered gears splayed about the once shinny surface. "What're you making?"

This launched the blond into a series of tangents and explanations Virgil quit trying to follow. He would nod at times. Hum at others. Mostly, he was back to watching the enchanting way Richie tried to paint the air with his words and hands. Those hands were dirty, stained, and burned from soldering. That voice was excited, intoxicating, and just adorable.

As Virgil thought about this, he realized, he never stood a chance. Mid-sentence, Virgil's hand sprang out, capturing those calloused hands in a hold that sparked lightly. Richie made a sound that was like a breathless gasp, but better. It caused something in Virgil that led to the primal instinct of taking what he desired all for himself. His lips bruised the pink ones beneath, letting his tongue slyly push into that hidden, moist cavern. The taste of something like sweetened copper filled his mouth pleasantly. Once Richie's trembling slowed, Virgil lifted his head away and grinned.

"W-Why don't you ever let me finish?" was the slightly peeved answer. The superhero leaned back in, breathing lightly across Richie's smooth cheek.

"Metal. Lightening. It's just a law of nature. You just wouldn't understand," he teased. Richie most likely would have asked what Virgil was implying, but soon, their mouths became otherwise occupied.

—END—


End file.
